


A Royal Pain in the Ass

by DestielAddicted



Series: Rape/Noncon Porn [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, King John Winchester, M/M, Master/Servant, Name-Calling, Prince Dean, Prince Sam, Rape/Non-con Elements, Servant Castiel, Slave Castiel, Twink Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 01:25:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5355752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestielAddicted/pseuds/DestielAddicted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is excited to break in his new servant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Royal Pain in the Ass

**Author's Note:**

> This is sort of long but it's mainly smut so worth it.

Dean had heard from his brother, who heard from the chef, who overheard King John speaking, a new servant was to be arriving today.

Fortunately, they'd already had enough servants to do the housework, possibly even more enough. That meant that this slave, which was rumoured to be a simple peasant boy, no more than seventeen years of age, would be but a plaything of Dean's wandering hands and big imagination. Dean was ecstatic for his arrival. He sat in the throne room, biting his lip as he watched the castle doors, tapping his foot against the marble flooring.

"Father?" he called out loudly, not really knowing whether he could be heard or not.

No response.

He sighed and slumped against the back of the throne, tapping his foot impatiently. His brother, Sam, had walked in and made his way over to the elder prince, raising an eyebrow.

"Waiting for something...someone rather?" he asked with a smug look on his beautiful face.

"It's nearly sundown and the servant isn't here yet."

"Growing inpatient are you?" Same asked, crossing his arms.

Dean rolled his eyes and sighed, resting his cheek on his palm, his elbow on the arm of the chair as his emerald eyes remained transfixed, trained on the doors.

"Don't want to look so desperate Dean." Sam chimed in with a chuckle as he turned to leave.

Just then, the doors to the castle opened with a loud creak and the sunlight shone in, illuminating the room. Deans stood, clearing his throat and clasping his hands together behind his back, attempting to look professional and not like he had just been spending the whole day waiting for some simple peasant to show up.

"Prince Samuel and Dean." one guard spoke, pulling along with him by the arm a boy with a small frame and dark hair.

Dean let his eyes wander shamelessly over the boy's frame as he was dragged inside. The guard's grip on the frail arm was tight, even Dean could see that from here. The boy was pushed to the ground at the bottom of the steps leading up to the thrones. Dean looked down at the noisily shackled boy and slowly made his way down.

"Name."

The guard spoke before the boy had the chance.

"He is called Castiel." he said, his hands together behind his back and his head held high in pride.

"Thank you, you may leave." Dean snapped.

A flash of disappointment flashed across the guard's face before he clenched his jaw and turned, abruptly walking through the castle doors. They closed with a loud thud and Dean looked down, slowly stepping down the ten small steps so he stood over the boy, who now sat on his knees. Large, wide, innocent, oceanic blue eyes stared up at him, chappened lips parted as an intake of breath was audible in the quiet room.

"Castiel." Dean marveled, moving one hand down to card through the boy's dark and disheveled brown hair.

Castiel swallowed thickly, his throat rippling with the action. Blue eyes followed green ones until Dean was behind Castiel. The boy looked so innocent, so sweet, so breakable. Dean would have much fun breaking this one, and it would be too easy to. How should he start?

"I am called Dean, but not to you."

Sam let out an exasperated sigh and turned, promptly exiting the room. He knew Dean would humiliate Castiel in any way possible and he didn't want to have any part of it. Dean shrugged at his brother's exit and continued carding his hand through Castiel's hair. He fisted the dark strands and yanked the boy to his feet, earning a painful yelp in response. He leaned in close to whisper into Castiel's ear, his breath hot and taunting.

"There's three names you'll be able to address me as: Sire, Your Magesty, or Master."

Castiel visibly shivered and Dean smirked, knowing how easy it would be to get this boy on his knees. Those lips, Lord those lips, they were made to be wrapped around his cock, made to suck and tease and swallow his seed like a whore, because that's what he was from now on. Castiel was a whore. Castiel was his whore. And only his.

"You'll answer to me, you'll do as I say, when I say, no matter the request. Understood?"

Castiel nodded rigidly, his Adam's Apple bobbing along as he swallowed. Dean half grinned and moved his hand down to pat the boy's luscious plump bottom.

"Now that we've got the introductions out of the way, it is time to learn how to take...orders." he said, freeing Castiel's hands free of the ropes binding them together.

Castiel looked up at Dean, who now stood in front of them. He furrowed his eyebrows slightly in confusion, his head tilted ever so slightly, watching Dean with close, careful eyes. Dean's hand gripped Castiel's arm as he dragged him through the halls, knowing exactly where he was heading. He wasn't going to waste anytime, this one was just too precious and innocent to not ruin.

He reached his chambers and opened the doors, pulling Castiel along inside with him before closing the heavy doors again. He left the trembling boy by the doors as he made his way to beside his bed, picking up two glasses and a bottle of the finest alcohol that his father didn't get his hands on first. He poured it into the glasses, setting it down again before turning to look at Castiel.

He observed the boy for a while, admiring how the soft curves of his cheeks turning pink under his gaze. He took a short drink of the bitter liquid and sighed, walking to the foot of the bed. He sat down and kicked his shoes off, setting the other glass down beside him. He drank from it again and let his eyes wander over Castiel's body, the peasant clothes not doing much justice for him. He needed to see Castiel, all of him.

"Undress." he demanded slowly, setting the glass down and crossing his arms.

It was so satisfying to see those beautiful blue eyes widen just a fraction. He raised an eyebrow, waiting for his orders to be followed.

"P-pardon?" Castiel asked, and the boy's voice was not a boy's.

His voice was low, almost as low as Dean's. And gravelly, so gravelly and rough and it sent shivers down Dean's spine, which he his expertly.

"I said undress, I won't say it again, peasant." he spat angrily.

Castiel picked up the tone in Dean's voice and swallowed thickly, looking down at the ground. He shivered nervously as his shaking hands found the hem of his shirt, pulling it over his head. He let it drop to the floor, his blush creeping over his neck and nipples hardening embarrassingly as the cold breeze flying in from the open windows hit his skin. He glanced at Dean, noticing the deep green eyes roaming hungrily over his torso. Green snapped up to meet blue and he gasped, looking back down. He slowly pulled his tattered, dirty pants down his legs, shaking furiously.

"Unmentionables too." Dean said, drinking again from his glass.

Castiel looked up to meet Dean's eyes, his own pleading. He knew how this was going to go, he'd heard enough rumours about servants being sexually abused, mainly by Dean. Most of them admittedly didn't mind it at all, seeing how attractive Dean was. That so, Castiel didn't want his first sexual experience to be this way, no matter Dean's looks.

"Either you take them off or I do." Dean muttered, an eyebrow quirked up at Castiel.

Castiel let out a shuddering breath before pushing his thumbs inside the band of his underwear, squeezing his eyes shut as he tugged them down his legs. He stepped out of them slowly, his legs shaking like a newborn deer's. He heard a small grunt, sounding of approval, from Dean's mouth.

"Not bad, a bit on the skinny side." he said, so nonchalantly like he was casually observing something.

Castiel clenched his fists by his sides, his breathing deep and uneasy. Never before had he been so exposed to someone, and now that he was, all he wanted to do was cover up. Dean stood and walked over to Castiel agonizingly slow, his hand coming to rest on the boy's hip. Castiel gasped and jumped slightly, turning his head away and peeking one eye open. His cheeks burned as his breathed hitched as Dean's hand moved oh so intimately on Castiel's hip.

"Such a pretty little ass." he heard Dean mutter approvingly, only earning another gasp as the hand moved over his exposed ass.

Castiel shivered, his breathing uneven as rough, calloused hands traveled over his hips and thighs. Though the advances were unwanted, they weren't necessarily disliked. Castiel bit his lip as Dean's hands wandered over his body, tracing patterns on his hipbones and grazing ever so gently over his sides.

"Cold, are you?" Dean asked with a smirk, one hand snaking around the back of Castiel's waist and pulling him so his bare chest touched the soft fabric of Dean's shirt.

Castiel whimpered slightly, involuntarily leaning into the touch. Dean was so warm, so inviting - how could he not lean towards him. He felt Dean's chest vibrate as he chuckled again - that chuckle that was so arrogant but so attractive at the same time.

"I can already tell you'll be a good whore for me." Dean marveled, fingers tracing over the shivering skin. "Isn't that right Castiel?"

Castiel let out a small, choked, shaky breath as he swallowed. He unclenched his fists and laid his palms flat on the broad muscle of Dean's chest, or rather, the fabric on top of it. He pushed the young prince back, who had a look on his face that was somewhere in between confused and angry.

"I'm a servant, not a whore." Castiel spat, crossing his arms over his chest stubbornly.

Dean narrowed his eyes at the boy, coming to grab at the jaw covered in the slightest of stubble. He leaned forward, green eyes connected with blue as he spoke through gritted teeth.

"You are a slave. You are whatever I want you to be. So, you will get on that bed, you will present your ass to me, and you will give yourself to me. Or would you rather spend the night naked and shivering in the dungeon?"

  
Castiel's breath hitched, the grip on his jaw tight and cruel as fingertips dug into his flesh. He squeezed his eyes shut, knowing what was to come if he were thrown into the dungeon, presented in front of the criminals in such a vulnerable state. Dean, in comparison, was much more favorable. He opened his eyes and glanced at the large bed behind Dean, how warm and comfortable it looked in the light of the setting sun. Dean noticed the flicker of blue eyes and let his lips tug into a smirk, releasing the boy's jaw and taking a half step to the side.

"On your hands and knees." he demanded before picking up the glass he hasn't dranken from. "Drink first." he demanded, pushing the rim of the glass to Castiel's lips.

He grabbed Castiel's chin and tilted his head back, coaxing the liquid down his throat. Castiel swallowed slowly, the bitter taste of the alcohol sliding down his throat. Once he had cranked all the glass had to offer, a hand was on his back, between his shoulder blades, pushing him towards the bed. With shaking limbs, he climbed onto the smooth outermost layer of the blankets on the bed, shamefully looking down at them with a hardset jaw.

He'd never forgive Dean for forcing this upon him, no matter how hard Dean would try.

His ass in the air, being marveled at by the spoiled prince himself, Castiel swallowed thickly and gripped the sheets in his hands. Dean didn't say anything as he undressed and ran his hand up the length of Castiel's spine. The bed dipped behind him as Dean climbed onto it, sitting on his knees behind the boy. Gentle, smooth touches laced in patterns over his body first, then gripped his hips and pushed the plush, soft and vulnerable skin against something hard. Castiel felt his cheeks heat up, the hardness behind him rubbing up and down against his thigh, in between his cheeks obscenely.

He gasped as the same hardness, but a thinner, more blunt, part nudged against his sensitive, fluttering hole. The same low chuckle he'd been hearing for the past hour or so rang through his ears. Dean leaned over the smaller boy, his larger hands going to covers Castiel's and lace their fingers together. He pressed a soft kiss to the boy's shuddering shoulder before turning to do the same behind his ear.

"I'm assuming you'll need preperation?" Dean whispered, his lips ghosting over the shell of Castiel's ear, his breath low and warm.

Castiel didn't allow himself to dignify Dean with a response, but Dean knew. Dean wasn't a monster, at least, he didn't think of himself as one. He kissed the boy's shoulder again before moving his larger body away from Castiel's, reaching up to the shelf above his bed to bring down a small, purple bottle. He popped the cork out of the neck of it with his teeth and spit it out onto the floor. Slowly, he moved back so Castiel's entire body was in his view, and what a beautiful body it was.

He placed one firm hand on the small of Castiel's back, just above his buttocks, to hold him in place. He smirked a bit to himself as the action earned a shudder to run through Castiel's legs. Carefully, he tipped the bottle forward, watching the first drop of the clear oil fall onto Castiel's thigh, just missing his hole. Obviously, the oil was cold, because Castiel gasped and surged forward, Dean grabbed the boy's thigh and yanked him back. He made a _tsk_ noise and poured a bit more of the oil, watching it slide slowly down Castiel's buttocks and thighs, his cock twitching in excitement at how perfect of an ass Castiel had.

He carelessly poured some oil onto his fingers and placed the bottle on the ground behind them. He ran his hand over the curve of Castiel's ass, kneading and smearing the oil. He heard a small moan come from Castiel and chuckled, biting his lip. The one moan had him itching to hear more from the boy's innocent lips. One slick fingertip circled Castiel's rim slowly, eliciting another helpless moan from the boy, and oh how dirty it sounded.

"You sound so beautiful when you moan darling." Dean purred, the finger pressing down on the puckered pink hole.

Castiel swallowed thickly and gripped the blanket beneath his hands, his knuckles turning white at the pressure. Dean slowly pushed his finger inside of Castiel, and Lord, was this boy tight. If looking at him wasn't enough to know he'd never been penetrated, this was a dead giveaway. Castiel's breath hitched and he whined slightly as the finger penetrated him slowly, dragging skin inside of him and invading him so intimately. Dean could have came right there just by the sight of Castiel's hole clenching protectively around his finger, small, helpless whimpers falling from his lips.

Dean didn't stop, he slowly dragged his finger in and out of the boy, eyes trained on the area where his finger disappeared into Castiel's body. His movements were slow at first, but got faster and rougher after just a few seconds, his patience thinning because he really wanted - no, he really needed to be inside of Castiel. Castiel whimpered as Dean's finger fucked in and out of him mercilessly, squeezing his eyes shut at the uncomfortable, invasive feeling. Before he could process it, a second finger was added, stretching him open wider then he'd ever felt.

"D-Dean." he managed to whimper out, yelping softly when a hand came in contact with his sensitive buttocks.

"What did I say you could call me?"

Castiel swallowed thickly and tightened his grip on the blanket beneath him.

"S-sire...i-it hurts." he whimpered, trying desperately to stay still so Dean wouldn't smack him again.

"I know darling, but bear with me. You'll feel better soon enough and it will all be worth it." Dean said as he grabbed the bottle from the floor.

He poured more oil onto his hand and Castiel's backside, pulling his fingers away to slick them up and force another one alongside the first two inside of Castiel. He fucked Castiel's ass mercilessly with three fingers together in a cone shape, scissoring and stretching and pumping so he wouldn't hurt the boy too badly while he plowed into him.

"You'll thank me later." he chuckled darkly, leaning down to kiss gently at the base of the boy's spine.

Castiel felt tears spring to his eyes as he was stretched, knowing this was nothing compared to what Dean had in mind. Nonetheless, he was sure he wouldn't thank Dean for this any time soon. Dean's patience thinned more and more with each thrust of his hand, he grinded his teeth together anxiously as he watched his fingers fuck in and out of Castiel, curling one of them in an attempt to hear those delicious moans Castiel had to offer. He was grateful to hear the boy cry out, feel his body shudder in pleasure and his toes curl. There was his spot.

Dean decided he'd had enough of teasing himself so he grabbed the bottle again and poured the oil very generously onto his erection, grabbing the boy's hips with greedy, oily hands. He pulled Castiel's delicious ass back against his hips, rubbing himself lewdly between the boy's cheeks and moaning and just how downright orgasmic it felt. He managed to pull himself away from the feeling long enough to push his swollen tip past the tight ring of muscle in front of him. He heard Castiel whimper loudly in pain, squeezing his hips slightly.

Everything felt like it was on fire for Castiel. The muscle being stretched around Dean's cock was burning and stretching, Castiel honest to God believed he was being torn in half. He couldn't help the tears gathering in his eyes as Dean pushed inside of him, deeper and deeper and deeper until he could feel his hips against the skin of his ass. He tried to control his breathing, in, then out, in, then out. He could feel his body shuddering, his arms shaking to support the weight above them, his hips stuttering as he was pulled back against Dean. Thank the Lord, Dean had stopped and let Castiel attempt to adjust to the size inside of him, invading him so personally.

"Nice and tight for me, isn't that right darling?" Dean asked, biting his lip as he held back a groan.

Castiel felt amazing around him, not too tight and definitely not too loose. He was perfect, all of him. From those hypnotic blue fucking eyes to his tight, wet, little fuckhole. Dean was going to have so much fun with his new little whore, showing him all kinds of ways to be degraded and used, but only by him. Castiel was only his, no one else's.

"Y-yes Sire." he heard Castiel whisper brokenly.

Dean smiled at how sweet and obedient Castiel sounded, how perfect he was being for Dean. What a good boy.

"Going to make sure you get nice and full, stretch you out on my fingers before I plow into you." Dean whispered, leaning over Castiel's back to whisper into the panting boy's ear. "You'll love being my little whore, I promise. I'll take good care of you, feed you and bathe you, make sure you're nice and open for me before I thrust into you so hard you'll forget your name."

The dirty words coming from Dean's perfectly plump lips went straight to Castiel's dick, which was already surprisingly hard. He felt Dean drag himself nearly all the way out of Castiel before plunging back in just as slow. Castiel couldn't help but let out a small, helpless cry, sounding of something between a sob and a moan. The burn subsided slightly each time Dean plunged inside of Castiel, his legs shaking after just a few thrusts. Dean could see how Castiel's was shaking and reached down, grabbing the boy's knees and pulling them back so he was flat against the bed, his arms spread out beside his head as Dean's hands made their way up to his hips.

Dean continued to fuck into Castiel, holding his hips tightly and raising them off the bed each time he dragged himself away, then grunted as they slammed against the bed with each thrust. He continued the action each time he fucked himself inside the boy's tight hole, attaching his lips to soft, supple skin on Castiel's shoulder. He sucked a dark mark into the skin, moving up and leaving another at the neck of his collarbone, and another under his jawbone. He just couldn't resist the sweet taste and wave of possessiveness clouding his thoughts.

"Mine." he whispered through gritted teeth as his hips slammed against Castiel, apparently hitting just the right spot because Castiel cried out and broke off into a moan.

"Mine," another thrust, "mine," another, "mine."

His thrusts became shallow and desperate as he wrapped his arms around the boy's waist and buried his face in Castiel's neck. He grazed his teeth over the already bruised skin, sensitive to the touch. Castiel's breath was heavy and broken, small moans breaking through his panting as Dean continued to brush over his sweet spot, pushing his hips back against Dean's. With one final moan, Dean groaned and bit down into Castiel's shoulder, releasing his seed inside Castiel's body. Castiel rutted desperately against the mattress, trying to get some sort of release from his half-hard cock (which would have been fully hard, but the pain of penetration can wilt something like that). His hands gripped the blanket lazily, weak with exertion before he came onto the silk with a pleasurable cry of his own.

Both men lay together, Dean's arms still around Castiel's waist and hips still seated against Castiel's ass with no intention of moving any time soon. A sweet kiss was placed onto the teeth marks in Castiel's shoulder and Dean sighed contently.

None of this meant Castiel would thank Dean though.


End file.
